A Decade, Baka!
by XxCadeXx
Summary: Yaya hasn't seen Kukai in 10 years and is mad for not contacting her. They finally meet in Rima and Nagi's Wedding. I ship Kutau and Yairi but come on I'm just having fun.


**Hey! I know, I know. Why Kukai and Yaya? Ok I ship Kukai and Utau, and I also ship Yaya and Kaira, ok but I was just thinking about this ship and this ship makes me happy like Rimahiko. Soooo Here we go :D ~ K-(Cade)**

* * *

A Decade had past, 10 FREAKING YEARS! Sure, we emailed each other- but that only lasted for 5 months. I was 15, now I'm 25. When I was fifteen I had to move to London because my parents thought I'd be a good idea, so I agreed. I know, I would have thrown a tantrum but honestly I was kind of excited- yet sad to leave my friends. We all emailed each other as I said, but then _he_ stopped emailing me. Sure everyone still kept in touch but he floated away.

I have now returned back to Japan because of one of my bestest friends, Rima Mashiro- no actually Rima Fujisaki. I was really happy when I got the invite, as soon as i got it i reserved a plane ticket. I had a help from my parents and my friends, ok, so maybe I was a bit broke? Anyway, I really had to come to this wedding because I remember last year, I missed Amu's one because of my Mom's illness. Thankfully she's still alive. I really am hopping to see him, but I'm scared he'd just forgotten me and I'll get angry.

Over the past years, I changed. I became more lady-like. I always put my hair in a semi ponytail, french braid or just a braided bun, my hair color changed too. I dyed it with a tint of light honey blonde. Sure I had a bigger chest and a bigger bust but, all I cared about was my height! I'm now 5'5! But Rima's 5'6, who knew she'd be tall?

* * *

Today was the wedding, all the brides maid had on a long purple tulle dress. It was pretty! And all of us had to put our hair up in a kinda of fairtale-ish bun, it was decorated with flowers, sakuras and more, I just turned my attention to sakuras. Since Rima a sighed to get some roses for the Vase that stood on both side of the wedding doors I decided to may a trip to the rose bush near the " bridge " thingy.

* * *

I was sitting calmly on the bench next to the that pond with the bridge over it thing, thinking about Nagihiko and Rima's wedding. I can't believe their getting married, I'm 27 and I'm still not married. WTF?! I open my eyes and spot one of the brides maid picking some roses, she had blonde hair with a tint of ginger, or the other way round. I decide to move my body and help her, " Hi do you want some help? " I ask.

She turns around, She smiles but fades as she starts studying me. " No. " She said a bit too cold. hpm, that's the first time I've been rejected and worse is that she's a stranger. She turns back around and picks 1 more Rose. Then runs off, she looked familiar.

* * *

As soon as I heard Tadase say Yaya was here, I quickly pushed Nagihiko away. Who just sighed and smiled, because he knew how excited I was. " Tadase! You said Yaya was here?! Where is she? " I ask excitedly. Tadase smiled and responded " wait here, you might be a bit surprise... Nagi, cover his eyes " Nagihiko's hand over my eyes and I wait there. " No- "

" Yaya! Please " It sounded familiar, " NO! "

" Yaya, I'll stay over the night "

" Deal "

Nagihiko laughs lightly, Nagihiko takes his hands off. I see the same person who rejected my help today. Tadase and Nagihiko awkwardly exit. OH MY GOD!" Yaya? " I stumble,

" Nice hear my name again, oh wait. Not really " She turns around and walks off, I quickly grab her wrist.

" Yaya! Why are you acting like this? "

" Hey, let go off me! I don't even know you. " Those words stabbed me, it was like holes in my heart.

" Ya- Hi, I'm Kukai Soma. You must be Yaya Yuiki, we met in elementary " I say with a smart grin

" Oh you're the Kukai who never replied to my emails, phone calls or texts? Ohh, that Jack Ass? I got over him! Anyway, I don't want to say anymore. Turns out I have to walk down the ale with you. And Plus this is Rima's and Nagi's wedding. I don't want to ruin it with a shady mood like this. " My smile soon wipes off and with that she turns her heel. Leaving me... Speechless.

* * *

It pained me to see Kukai, after all the times I observed Rima's cold attitude, I finally started becoming an Ice Queen. " No. " I reply with a sudden cold attitude. I walked off, leaving a confused Kukai. It felt good,but I felt bad.

* * *

" Hey Yaya! Kukai wants to see you! " Tadase says with a burst of energy

" Tell him no. "

" Bu Yaya!? Don't you miss him? "

" He's been a total Jack Ass, so no- "

" Yaya! Please " He started to pull my arm.

" NO!"

"Yaya, I'll stay over the night "

" Deal " I agreed, he knew was lonely in my hotel.

I stare at Kukai, I notice that Tadase and Nagihiko have already exited the room. I sigh and stare at him, deeply into his eyes. " Yaya? " He stumbles to say

It takes all my power to say without a tear falling down my face " Nice hear my name again, oh wait. Not really " I turn around to go away but feel his hand grab my wrist.

" Yaya! Why are you acting like this? "

" Hey, let go off me! I don't even know you. " I start to play dumb with a mean attitude, Thanks Rima.

" Ya- Hi, I'm Kukai Soma. You must be Yaya Yuiki, we met in elementary " He says with a smart grin, bu is soon wiped off with my blunt reply

" Oh you're the Kukai who never replied to my emails, phone calls or texts? Ohh, that Jack Ass? I got over him! Anyway, I don't want to say anymore. Turns out I have to walk down the ale with you. And Plus this is Rima's wedding. I don't want to ruin it with a shady mood like this. " I mange to say strongly, I turn my heel leaving him, totally speechless. My heart aches, no! It wasn't suppose to go like this, I say to myself quietly.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please give feed back! Thanks, bye :D**

**~ K-(cade)**


End file.
